oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Perpetual Motion
Perpetual Motion is the 13th episode of Season 2 and the 91st episode overall. Synopsis Oggy ended up breaking his TV remote because of Joey. His cousin, Jack tries to fix the remote. Thanks to a small prank that Joey devised, he turns the remote into a real life fastforward/backwards remote which can control Speed and Time, but to make things "Better" Joey adds in the sardines to Problem. Plot The episode starts with Joey opening and rising out of a sardine can, we see Jack sleeping on the couch then Oggy who is watching T.V. merrily eating SBC (Sheep Bitter Chocolate). Joey sneaks behind the couch and puts a sardine in the chocolate box. Oggy eats it and a few minutes later thinks its a slug which causes him to spit it out. Joey starts laughing then oggy zooms in on him and attempts to smash him. He misses but the accidentally slips on the chocolate box, smash his head on the ground, then finds out that he smashed his remote. he cries like a baby then jack, who has woken up, throws a pillow at his mouth. he wakes up and sees the remote smashed, then walks up to oggy(who is crying like a BABY.)attempts to calm oggy down then sees the remote is smashed. he tells oggy to go make lunch while jack fixes the remote. while we see oggy making lunch, joey carries a bottle of lemon juice to the living room and inserts the juice into jack's torch blower. the juice falls onto the remote(which is linked to the TV with cords)which causes the cords to glow, then causing the TV to explode. jack, confused, Presses the rewind button and the TV goes back to normal. Then he presses the fast forward button. He repeatedly keeps pressing both buttons then grins. Oggy then runs in seeing that the TV is broken and thinks that jack broke it, then jack puts the remote behind him, Causing oggy to jump at him attempting to long kick him. jack then presses the pause button on him, Kisses the remote, Then spams the fast forward and rewind button. then causing oggy to get dizzy. He steps to the side and presses the unpause button. Causing oggy to fall into the ground. Then he rewinds everything having oggy head back to the kitchen. Joey then puts some type of balloon to the air pump. jack doesn't notice until he takes a picture with his camera and sees the photo. Its revealed that its a gigantic bunny balloon, Joey fire a fire work at it, jack quickly pauses the firework. then pauses joey who was trying to get away. Jack then fills joey with air with the air pump,Then outside through the window. Joey farts and then de-flates causing him to fly into bobs Zen room into bobs rice, which Bob punches in progress of training, obviously meaning he punched joey without noticing. Joey devises another plan of tricking jack into his trap by activating the doorbell causing jack to come to the door then have a safe fall on jack. But then jack quickly freezes the safe. same for joey, Putting him below the safe and then spams back and forth three times Causing joey to get flattened like pancake. he then heads to the living room and throws joey out the window like a Frisbee into bobs Zen garden again hitting bob into his Zen set. while jack is fast forwarding things suck has aging flowers to making snails go fast. the door bell is rung. jack gets out a wooden club opening the door then quickly hitting the person. Its revealed that bob opened the door. who then tells jack that he messed up his Zen garden. He then grabs jack and smashes him on the ground five times, then hits jack on the head which causes him to drop the remote, having joey fastforward and rewind jack getting smashed on the ground again thirteen shortens his whole torso lower and his head up. Jack walks in the living room and goes back to sleep on the couch. Then we see oggy making food, about to pour an egg into a bowl. but before he does joey pauses him and gets a straw, drinking the egg dry. he repeatedly does this until all of oggy's eggs are dried. then oggy spots joey and stuffs him into a sardine can. Then uses the remote to close it. oggy runs in the living room and watches TV merrily eating his SBC(Again, Sheep bitter chocolate). We see joey slowly rise out of the can and grabbing another sardine can like he did for the intro of the episode and then the episode ends. Trivia *Dee and Mark don't appear in this episode *Its revealed that this is the same can that joey was stuffed in *Oggy didn't finish making lunch *When we see joey carrying the lemon juice We only see his legs under the bottle and not any other part of the body. *This episode first aired in 2005. Characters Main Characters *Joey *Jack *Oggy Supporting Characters *Bob Gallery Joey_Farts.png|Fat Joey. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Joey's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on Joey Category:2005 Episodes